fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Erza Scarlet vs. Jerome
Erza Scarlet vs. Jerome is a fight fought between former S-Class Mage of the then-disbanded Fairy Tail Guild, Erza Scarlet, and Jerome of Avatar. Prologue At some point during the period of Fairy Tail's disbandment, Erza is contacted by Jellal and informed about Avatar, a cult seemingly worshiping Zeref. Being asked to look into them, Erza happens upon Gray and together, they work on infiltrating the group.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 430, Pages 3-4 However, things don't go as planned, as Natsu, Lucy and Happy storm the base of Avatar in order to bring Gray back, being under the impression that he is indeed working with the cult. With his cover being eventually blown, the Ice Mage is forced to save the captured Lucy from Gômon and thus, contacts Erza through the Communication Lacrima, telling her about the infiltration's failure and letting Natsu talk to her, with Titania being the proof of Gray's innocence.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 429, Pages 14-18 As they move away from the base, Erza and Gray proceed explaining the details, along with the reason for Juvia being left out of this mission. Furthermore, Avatar's plan, the Operation Purification, is revealed to be a destruction of a city in order to summon Zeref. Erza also mentions the difficulty of taking any action against the cult as they are spread throughout the land, until the day their plan takes place, when they all gather together. The former guildmates then decide to join forces in order to stop Avatar and their plan, appearing at the gates of the Malba City just as the army of Avatar attempts to attack it, with Erza assaulting the enemy soldiers from behind on a stallion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 430, Pages 2-22 Battle She continues riding her horse through the enemy forces, defeating whole groups with little to no effort. An enemy soldier then orders to return the fire and several cultists raise their staves, shooting beams of energy towards Erza. Titania swiftly dodges the attack by jumping off her horse and, while in midair, requips into an armored attire, with several swords surrounding her. She orders these blades to attack the soldiers in circular motion and shortly afterwards, her enemies find themselves on the ground, with Erza questioning whether they still insist on fighting. However, that is when Jerome himself finally arrives, charging at Titania with his Dark Sword. Erza uses her blades to block the attack, but soon enough, the sword crumbles under the effect of Jerome's ability. While the cultist comments on Erza's appearance of a beautiful knight, other soldiers rejoice over Jerome's arrival, as the man continues attacking Erza, each time destroying one of her blades. She dodges the final attack and takes her stance with the only sword she has left, just as Jerome explains that the ability of his sword is to rot everything it touches. Erza returns the favor and her weapon strikes Jerome several times, seemingly without making a direct contact, giving him no chance to defend himself. Jerome then falls to the ground, unconscious and defeated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 431, Pages 11-19 Aftermath With Mary falling to Lucy and Wendy, and Briar and her clones being defeated by Gray and Juvia, the Mages continue crushing the cultists just as Natsu stands against Alok.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 432, Pages 2-20 Soon, the priest is defeated, however, he reveals the true form of Operation Purification by summoning one of the 18 Yakuma Gods, much to Erza's shock, as well as Natsu's anger, upon seeing Alok's own comrades crushed by the summoned being.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 433, Pages 2-20 References Navigation